Asylum of Dementia
by Trutenxforever
Summary: Silver never would have called himself depressed, in fact he just found the clouds of grey normal. He had finally come up with a plan for suicide when a boy named Gold stopped him. Now what? Gold keeps on appearing and it's getting under Silver's skin... Rated for self-harm, suicidal thoughts and characters deaths. May be changed to M later on.
1. Meeting

Silver had no idea what he was doing here. His heart was racing and he was filled with fear. Not the fear of possibly falling off this roof but rather the fear of being caught. If he was caught he'd get in trouble and he'd be sent away again. He didn't want that, rather he just wanted the pain to go away and disappear. But it never would.  
Silver had been about eight or nine when this wave of anguish had hit him. He hated it so much but he never knew what he could do. His Father was never there to help him and he just suffered alone. Going through every day with repugnant in his mind. He hated his life and hated living. The years had gone on and Silver had no help. He was still alone and suffering. Each day was nauseating to Silver, watching everyone around him go on and being happy. It was why today he had chosen to end it all.  
Now here he was, standing on the roof. Holding onto the rail. He was ready to jump. Yet Silver was feeling apprehension and wasn't sure what to do. He knew the longer he took the more likely he'd be to get caught. Silver closed his eyes and begin to envision what would happen next. He'd hit the ground and all would be over it was as simple as that. Silver slowly released the rail and leaned over...

"What the hell are you doing?" Came a voice.

Silver was startled and ended up stumbling backwards, right into the rail. He felt his legs slip and he panicked. He wanted to end it but not like this! Silver felt a strong grip wrap around his right arm. He could see shapes moving along in his vision, it was the blood pounding in his eyes. Silver was feeling lightheaded and was utterly terrified. How could this have gone so wrong? Silver squeezed his eyes shut tightly and felt his body start to go limp. He was out like a light.

"Get up." A voice said softly. Silver just let out a groan. His head was pounding. As he opened his eyes he saw a boy around his age. Just great. Some loser had stopped him from committing suicide. Just wonderful. The boy had golden yellow eyes and just messy raven hair. He was wearing what looked like a school uniform of some sort. Just great. A prep at that.  
"You okay? It's fine to go sightseeing but not good to be on the wrong side of the rail. That was dangerous." The boy said as he frowned, concern was in his eyes. Silver felt so nauseated, how dare this complete and utter stranger feel worried about him?! Who the hell did the kid think he was?! "I don't need you to worry over me. I am fine. Please just go away." Silver snapped as he scowled. "My name is Gold. I'm sorry... I was just worried when I saw you standing there... I thought you were going to jump..." The boy mumbled. Silver just snorted before shoving the other. "I was going to jump but _you_ got in my way!" Silver replied. Gold stared at Silver with a shocked look on his face. "...You were going to jump?! But that's insane! How could you feel so down?! You don't have to think like that! There's lots of good things in this world!" Gold shouted. Silver rolled his eyes and got up. "Leave me alone Gold. I hate people like you."

Gold just watched as Silver got up and walked away. He was feeling so confused. Silver seemed like a good kid, so why would he feel so... Horrid? It didn't make any sense to Gold. Silver seemed somewhat familiar to him. Gold just shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had to understand this. He just had to make sense of this. Something was nagging him, something inside of him...

Silver continued to walk on, trying to put as much distance as he could between him and that Gold kid. His rotten day had turned utterly rancid. Silver had spent the better half of his day coming up with the plan of the denouement. And of course that dumb Gold kid had to ruin it. Silver was feeling utterly infuriated. Who the hell did Gold think he was?! Coming along and ruining a wonderful suicide plan... Damn that Gold kid really pissed off Silver. It made his blood boil. Never before had someone gotten under his skin so fast. Hopefully there would be a better place and time to committing suicide. Gold would probably forget all about the encounter and move on with his life. Silver was easily forgotten anyways...

"I never did get his name. I should have asked for it. Dammit... I'm so stupid. Maybe I can catch up to him or... I can ask around and see if anyone knows him..." Gold mumbled. It couldn't be that hard to find out about some kid with red hair and silver-grey eyes. After all, how many people looked like that? Gold hurried to find his best friend Crystal. If anyone could find out who that suicidal kid was, Crystal was the person for the job.

"Hey Crys! I need your help again!" Gold called out as he entered the house. "Gold. I thought I told you to knock before entering. What do you need my help with?" Crystal asked as she entered the room. Crystal was an interesting person. She had dark blue hair and light blue eyes. Her hair was up in pigtails again. "I'm trying to find out about this guy I met today." Gold replied as he sat down on one of the couches. "Okay then. What does this guy look like? Did you get his name?" Crystal asked as she stared intently at Gold. "Um... I didn't get his name, that's why I'm asking for your help. He has red hair and these silver-grey eyes." Gold answered as he sighed. "Sounds like you're talking about that Silver kid. I would get mixed up with him. He's bad news Gold. Better stay away."


	2. Encounter

Silver was very sure that Gold had forgotten about him by now. A day had passed and it meant that Silver could continue on with his plan. He wasn't exactly too sure about what to do for it. Jumping had its appeal but slitting his wrists and/or his throat also sounded thrilling. Getting run over by a train could also be a good plan. He knew he couldn't rule out drowning just yet. There was also ways he could cross off his list. Like hanging, there was too big of a chance that he could get caught, same with overdosing. There was a few maybes on his list. Like blowing out his brain and electrocuting himself. There was just so many ways he could die...  
Carbon monoxide poisoning, suffocation, hypothermia, self-immolation, starvation, dehydration... So many ways to go and yet Silver still felt like he'd never figure this out. He had to end this and fast! As the days worn on he felt more and more demoralized. He was doomed and he had to finish this. Yet, still... There was something inside of him, something that was nagging him...

Silver wasn't a bad person, he just had a few problems. At least that's the conclusion Gold had come to. Silver was a good kid he was just troubled. He didn't mean to get in trouble or even act so reckless. Gold believed that Silver was hurting and trying to find help. And Gold would be the one to finally give Silver what he needed.  
"I say you need to give up Gold." Crystal said as she flicked off a piece of lint. "But I really do want to Crys. I _need_ to do this. Silver _needs_ this." Gold replied. It wasn't in his nature to abandon someone he thought was in need. "But Gold, you'll only end up getting hurt. I don't want you to go back to being..." Crystal started to say as her voice trailed off. "I'll be careful. I won't take any unnecessary risks and I'll behave. I promise."

Silver had finally come up with a plan. It would be the best one yet. Silver was feeling the best he had in a while. As he strolled to the store he saw something he didn't want to see...  
"Oh! Silvy! There you are! I thought you might come here, well actually I didn't but I just thought if I walked around I might see you and..." Gold said as he started to babble. Silver mentally facepalmed himself. He really didn't like how Gold was being all cheery and— Wait. Did he just call him Silvy? "I don't believe I said you could give me a nickname. I never even told you my name you moron." Silver snapped as he crossed his arms. Gold just ignored the other and continued to babble. "...it's a nice day and all. The sun is shining and I mean that there's a nice breeze. Can you hear the birds singing? It's pretty cool and I—" "Will you just _shut up_ already?!" Silver snapped. Gold fell silent and frowned. "I'm sorry I just—" "No, stop. Shut up. Stop talking. Leave me alone!" Silver screamed. By now people were staring at the two of them.  
"I am not your friend, I do not want to speak with you and I most definitely do not want you to call me Silvy!" Silver screeched. Gold's bottom lip began to tremble slightly, his eyes starting to water up and he whimpered. Silver saw that this was bad. "Wait! Don't start—" Silver started to say. Gold let out a loud cry and began to sob. Silver felt bad now. He probably shouldn't have— Wait. What was he thinking?! He hated this brat and wanted him to leave him the hell alone! Silver let out a huff as he shoved Gold out of the way and entered the store. He had to buy some razors. Gold was still waiting for him when he exited the store.

"Aren't you going to leave me alone?" Silver asked with a huff. Gold just smiled. "I'm here to help you." He replied. Silver mentally facepalmed himself again. This brat just wouldn't go away. "Look. I really don't want your help. I don't _need_ your help. So please leave." Silver stated. Gold just wore a confused look on his face. "What do you mean? Of course you need my help! You're suffering!" Gold exclaimed. "Oh thanks for reminding me. Now I need to go back home so I can neglect that fact." Silver stated before shoving the other out of the way once more. "But— You do need my help! And I don't want you to kill yourself!" Gold shouted. Silver paused and turned to face him. "What?" He asked. "I don't want you to kill yourself." Gold repeated. He stared at Silver with an fervent look in his eyes. Silver was dumbfounded. No one had ever said that to him before. It never even occurred to him that people could care about him... Silver swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt his eyes start to burn. "Don't lie to me."

Don't lie to me. That had been the last words that were said before Silver took off running, leaving his bag behind. The razors were now in Gold's possession and he was muddled. If Silver had wanted to die so badly then why would he leave the tools behind? Gold just couldn't make sense of it. He had given up after attempting to comprehend the situation. Silver wanted to die but maybe he didn't want to die as badly as he thought he did. Gold shook his head to clear his thoughts before he laid on the bed and took out the pack of razors. They were shiny and were just so enthralling to him. Gold took one out of the pack and held it in his hand. It was cool and very smooth. He ran his finger along the blade, ignoring the red line that was appearing. It was all just so alluring to Gold...

Silver had realized his big mistake. Running off was stupid. He had forgotten his bag and didn't have enough money to buy more razors. Silver felt desolated. He wanted to end it and now he couldn't. Silver knew what he had to do. He had always been good at tracking people down... Silver decided that it was now his mission to hunt down Gold and get his razors back.


	3. Acerbic

Gold had no idea why he had put the blade to his arm. He had no idea why he had pulled the razor across his skin. Letting out his own life force. He was insane, wasn't he...? As the blood pooled out Gold sat there staring at it, utterly hypnotized by the alluring plasma. Gold closed his eyes slightly and let out a sigh. Why wasn't there pain? Why had this felt good? None of it made any sense. Gold heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Gold said before he quickly put on his sweater. His Mother entered the room. "There's a boy at the door. He says he knows you. He's in the living room, want me to send him up?" She asked. Gold nodded his head and could hear the hammering of his heart.

"Never thought I'd see you at my house Silvy." Gold said as he closed the door. The redhead was sitting on his bed. "Well it wasn't really my idea of how I wanted to spend the rest of my day." Silver replied as he snorted. Gold ignored the redhead's eyes scanning the room. "Whatever. I'm pretty sure I know what you're here for. You want the razors, right?" Gold asked. "Yes I do. So give them to me!" Silver snapped. Gold shook his head before smiling slightly. "I want to help you Silvy." Gold replied. Silver just stared at the other. It seemed he wasn't going to give up on this stupid fantasy...

"Can you not?" Silver asked as he glared at Gold. The golden eyed male moved away from over Silver's shoulder. "Sorry. I just want to make sure you're fine." Gold replied sheepishly. "You could always do that by asking. Not by watching what I write. Besides, what's wrong with writing? It helps me feel better." Silver stated. "I'm not sure. But I just want you to know that I am here for you." Gold said as he popped a piece of gum into his mouth. "Yes, I know that. Which clearly shows that you don't know how to take no for an answer." Silver retorted. "Do you want your razors back or not?"  
Gold had made Silver a deal. If Gold was allowed to hang out with him and watch over him Gold would possibly give back the razors. The young suicidal teen had agreed because he wanted his tools back. Silver had no clue that Gold was using the razors to hurt himself. It wasn't a habit that Gold had meant to pick up, it just sort of happened.  
"You're never going to give them back!" Silver yelled. "Huh? What? I don't understand. I said I _might_ give them back to you." Gold replied with a smirk. "You're a dick. I hate you." Silver hissed under his breath. "Oh be quiet Silvy. You know you love me. I could have thrown out the razors." Gold said with a grin. Silver only smacked Gold on the head. "You're still a dick for not giving them back to me. I spent good money on them."

"I thought I told you not to hang out with Silver." Crystal said with a frown. "He's not that bad. You shouldn't be judging him just because of his habits!" Gold snapped. "Gold, I seriously hope that you remember your promise. I'm worried that you'll..." Crystal mumbled as her voice trailed off. "I'm going to keep my promise. Don't worry. I'm not going to fall back into that dark path again." Gold assured his friend. "Only if you're sure. It's just that you've been kind of distant lately. Your Mother asked me to speak with you." Crystal stated. "Mom is always overprotective. Trust me, I'm fine. Don't worry about a thing Crys. Now I have to go and meet Silvy." Gold said as he got up. "Okay. But please trend carefully..."

"You're really pissing me off. Just give me back my damn razors." Silver hissed. "Can't Silvy. You have to earn them." Gold said in a cheerfully tone. Silver almost gagged. The sickening cheerfulness was just disgusting. "I don't have to earn the right to die, now do I?" Silver asked in a mocking tone. "Maybe you do and maybe you don't." Gold replied with a smirk. "You're a dick!" Silver snapped before he got up and left.

Gold sat on his bed and sighed. He wasn't too sure about what to do know. His promise had been forgotten thanks to his habit he had picked up. Gold stared at the razor that was on his night table. Gold was confused. How did he let such a small item take over his life? How did he let it control him? Gold let out a small hiss as he picked up the razor and threw it at his wall. It only clattered to the floor and Gold hurried to inspect it. It was totally fine and Gold felt guilty. Why did he throw it? It wasn't the one at fault, Gold was.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Silver asked with an annoyed look on his face. "I'm not exactly staring... I'm more like... Scrutinizing you." Gold replied. "Oh look. You've learned big words. Congratulation." Silver said in a sarcastic tone. "No need to be so rude Silvy. I'm just trying to dilate my vocabulary." Gold retorted. "Well it's annoying. Just shut up and stop scrutinizing me you dick!" Silver snapped. Gold sighed and nodded his head before sliding down in his seat.

Gold stared at the razor in his hands. Was he really about to do this? Gold took a deep breath as he slowly traced his veins with the razor. He felt a shiver of anticipation as he waited for the blood to appear. His habit, his addiction was going to be his downfall. As Gold watched the blood pour out he squeezed his eyes shut. What was he doing? Was he insane? Gold bit his bottom lip as he made a swift and deep cut on his Axillary artery and made another deep cut on his Brachial artery. Gold was feeling slightly dizzy but was pretty much numb to the pain. As he continued to make more and more cuts he ended up sitting down on the ground before he finally passed out.


	4. Lamented

Silver had no idea about what had happened or even what was going on. The ambulances and the huge crowd scared him. Silver had went to visit Gold and only came upon a horrific scene. He wasn't even sure about what was going on but yet he knew something was dead wrong. "Hey...! Excuse me! Hey! What's going on?!" Silver asked as he shoved his way through the growing crowd that had appeared. He saw Gold's Mother crying, he could feel his stomach churn. "What's going on Ma'am?"

Gold was dead. The dumb and annoying dick was dead. They had said it was a suicide. But it made no sense to Silver. Gold wasn't suicidal, nor was his depressed. At least Silver thought so. Silver was the suicidal one so how did this happen? Silver was left feeling utterly devastated. He never thought he had cared about Gold in such a way. Now he lost his one and only friend. Silver hurried back to his home and started to cry.

_**One Week Later**_

Silver had been holed up in his room. He had refused to do anything. Yet there was this annoying Pokémon that was following him all over the place. If he remembered correctly it was called a Yamask. It was annoying yet Silver felt comfort in it. The only times Silver went outside was to go to Gold's wake and funeral. Both hadn't been too pleasant. Silver was much too disconsolate to even attempt suicide.  
In the few days since Gold's funeral this Yamask had come to stay with Silver. Silver had even given it the nickname 'Goldy'. It wasn't anything really smart or good. It just felt right. Maybe it was the one thing that helped him actually do things like eat and drink water. At the funeral Silver saw a girl who introduced herself as Crystal, she ended up blaming Silver for Gold's death which made him feel like shit. Silver sighed and laid his head on his bed, Goldy was hovering around him, letting out a small cry. "I'm fine..." Silver whispered as he soon drifted off to sleep.

The Yamask kept a close eye on Silver. This was _his_ fault after all. Because of what he did Silver was sad and utterly empty inside. The Yamask floated down and laid down beside Silver, letting out a small pitiful wail. Silver only let out a small groan before he wrapped his arms around the Yamask. The Yamask smiled slightly and soon drifted off to sleep...

"I swear this shouldn't be happening! Yamask don't live around here!" Crystal screamed. "I never asked for your option nor did I ask you to come join me while I picked up groceries." Silver retorted. "Well I didn't really _want_ to come help you but this Yamask got me really interested. When did you say it appeared to you?" Crystal asked. "A few days after Gold's funeral, why do you ask?" Silver snapped. "Well don't you know anything about Yamask? It's the spirit of the dead! It usually carries around a mask that has is the face of when it was human. This Yamask doesn't have a mask but you know it's kind of interesting." Crystal said in an excited tone. "What? I barely picked up anything you said. Come along Goldy. We have to pick up some more cereal."

Silver stared at the Yamask. It was the spirit of deceased people, it usually carried around a mask of its human face. This one did not have a mask. Was it truly Gold? Silver wouldn't dare believe it. The Pokémon before him just _couldn't_ be Gold. The Yamask stared intently at Silver. The eyes filled with sorrow, but it was normal, wasn't it? Silver reach out his hand and patted the Pokémon on the head. Silver mumbled a few words before he turned and headed down the stairs. He had things to do, that wouldn't involve the Yamask.


End file.
